


Fall Back

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Matthew comes running when Destiny calls.





	Fall Back

**Fall Back**

They had remained in touch once she had left Llanview for college, through texts and emails; but it wasn’t the same. The tiny town had lost some of its magic since his best friend had departed, leaving him to deal with the chaos which usually blew through the Buchanan family.

That’s why when she picked up a phone to call, in tears and begging him to come get her, Matthew prayed God would forgive him for being so excited about whatever misfortune that was bringing her home. In the next breath, following that half ass prayer, he dialed a U-Haul service and rented the truck he needed before racing to retrieve her.

On the drive there, he consistently checked his appearance in the mirror. In over a year, things had changed for them – yet his looks changed little from the age of fifteen. Still thin, slightly pale with a nervous smile which failed to mask anything he intended it too.

Part of him wondered how she looked, if she still dressed in purples and blues, but his main concern was if she had lost the smile which had the power to make his appear. 

As he finally reached the address, his eyes squinted to double check the number and parked when confirming it. Matthew stepped out of the car, surveying the quiet afternoon taking place in the nice neighborhood, and wondered if he recorded everything okay. This place looked like a nice apartment building, far from the dorms her family had originally placed her in.

_Gotta be the wrong address_. He pulled his phone out with a heavy sigh, certain his excitement had gotten the better of him.

“Matthew?”

Her voice caused his dark chocolate gaze to jump up and meet hers, a timid smile on her glossy lips. His heart nearly stopped altogether at the sight of her as she quickly descended the steps and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. Sliding his arms around her, he tried to conjure a greeting.

She pulled away, her features natural highlighted with golds and browns, and shoved her hands into her back jean pockets after flicking tears away. Her hair now reached a little lower than the middle of her back, still scented with the hint of coconut and almonds.

Matthew wondered if he looked too casual, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans he had debated for at least an hour before hopping into the truck and driving for hours.

“Thank you for coming…I know you didn’t have to.” Destiny’s smile was heavy with sadness as she shrugged, “But here you are.”

Matthew gave a slow nod with a sympathetic grin aimed her way, “You needed me.”

“I do.” Destiny embraced him again, burying her face near his neck, “More than you’ll ever know.”

Matthew swallowed hard, hoping she didn’t notice, “What’s the plan, Des?”

She drew back, gesturing towards the open building door, “I’ve got everything packed. We just have to get it all loaded before he gets back.”

Rather than question who ‘he’ was, Matthew followed her upstairs and loaded the car with a surge of adrenaline. As they put each box into the truck, he snuck glances of her and reminded himself that whoever ‘he’ was, he was now out of the picture and Destiny was coming home.


End file.
